Jame's Story
by MandKxo
Summary: Jame's perspective on what happened in the end of Twilight. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Chapter one to my story. It is short, because I want to see what you guys think first. I don't like it myself, personally, but it might get better! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

James POV:

This hunt had been going on for a few days before I finally captured and killed my victim. It had been a long time since I had had a challenge. The experience was good for me. I was a tracker and I did basically what my name is. I track humans. Track them for their blood. To feed.

I was not travelling alone. Victoria, her vibrant orange hair blowing in the wind, stared at me with trusting eyes. Laurent, seemed wary, like a third wheel to Victoria and I. We were all nomads, never settling down, moving from place to place. If we were to split, Victoria and I would head off in one direction, while Laurent in another.

We never discussed having a leader. That role just seemed to come upon me. Victoria put all her trust in me. Laurent didn't however, he was, like I said, more wary than Victoria. In many ways, he had more of his own mind. Victoria was smart and cunning, but was more of a follower than a leader. Not that this affected her abilities in much ways.

Our last feeding had been days before we came to the little land of Forks. We heard them before we saw them. Kind of foolish, if you ask me, to expose yourself like that. Playing ball, even in a thunderstorm, was risking yourself to the human kind. The human kind that I would be happy to dispose of.

When we entered through the forest, they did not seem startled to see us. Whether it was their amazing ability to smell or something else, I did not know. We greeted them, kindly, warmly, not knowing what the future would hold. We would greet them as friends, not as enemies. We did not know that would soon change.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! here is the next chapter for Jame's Story. And, I am considering boycotting this story, so if you do like it..review or you will regret it later! Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 2:

As we came through the forest, I let Laurent take the lead, as a decoy. I saw eight of them, their stance directed at us in a defensive sort of way. This made me suspicious. We walked silently towards them. Laurent spoke in a friendly manner, wanting to gain their trust easily and quickly. I half smiled. He was paying attention to my lessons.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed tone that surprised me, and it seemed to surprise them too, except for the older looking one. The father, he looked like. Laurent introduced Victoria and I, saying our names with great authority. The older man followed suit, and introduced himself, as well as the others.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella."

The one known as Bella seemed slightly surprised that this man, Carlisle, had included her as a family member. Was she not as close to them? I wondered. Was she merely a visitor dropping in? This puzzled me.

Laurent continued to socialize casually, as if they were long term friends that had not seen each other in awhile.

"Do you have a room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

I silently gritted my teeth. I did not like where this was going.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

Laurent hesitated, only a hesitation I could see before he decided to tell them the truth.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

I almost snorted at Laurent's description. A long time was an understatement.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourself." It amazed me that Carlisle was able to say relaxed and calm like that. It had been awhile since I had seen a vampire with such abilities.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent pressed.

I held my breath, which I do usually, but still, while I waited for Carlisle's response.

Carlisle answered casually, smoothly, almost. I was once again, flabbergasted.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

I gazed at this man, shocked. How did they manage to keep a permanent settlement? Laurent asked what I was thinking.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably? It's a rather long story."

I exchanged a quick look with Victoria. _Home? _We were both thinking.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome" he smiled ever so slightly. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up for awhile."

Carlisle added something else. "Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand."

"Of course" Laurent responded with little hesitation. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway" he laughed as if thinking about an inside joke. I noticed the smaller girl, Bella, shiver. _What was wrong with her?_

Carlisle spoke again, interrupting my thoughts.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us-Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep."

Then, I was hit with a breeze, bringing me to awareness of Bella's scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! I am dissapointed, I have thirty one hits, and only 1 review (thanks TwilightFanOECD) anyway..if you want me to keep writing i need to know how the story is going! is it good or bad? let me know! 5 reviews before i post the next chapter! and i mean it!**

**  
**

Chapter 3:

My head whizzed around to face Bella, as her scent sunk into me. I crouched forward, out of instinct. Edward, one of them introduced before, crouched low in the same stance as I did. It was like looking into a mirror. The same positioning, same facial expression. A low but dangerous snarl erupted from somewhere in the back of his throat. I didn't attack, but I didn't retreat either.

"What's this?" Laurent asked somewhere from behind me.

"She's with us" I heard Carlisle respond stiffly.

"You brought a snack?" I heard Laurent step forward closer to Bella.

"I said she's with us" Carlisle repeated in a cold voice.

"But she's _human.__"_ Laurent stressed the last word.

_Yes_, I thought. _She__'__s human._

"Yes." Carlisle's voice had lost a bit of it's edge, but I could still sense the hard tone. I slowly eased out of my crouch, never taking my eyes of Bella in the process. I repeated the word to myself inwardly. _Human._

Edward, her protector it seemed, never left his crouch position on the ground.

Then Laurent spoke again. This time his voice more soothing. "It seems we have a lot to learn about each other."

Carlisle's voice was still cool and warning. "Indeed."

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt on your range, as said."

I glanced at Laurent in frustration. But, _she__'__s human. _I said the words to myself knowingly, as if I had telepathic powers that could someone send the message to Laurent. He didn't see my message at all. Not even in my face expressions.

Carlisle waited before he responded to Laurent's statement. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" they gathered around Bella immediately, blocking her from view. I almost hissed in frustration. Emmett, the brawn one, did not drop my gaze as they retreated.

With my hearing, I heard a muffled "let's go Bella" and then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm afraid I have to start this off on a negative note. NOBODY WILL REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! THERE ARE LIKE,50 HITS AND YET NO ONE AND I REPEAT NO ONE IS REVIEWING! (except for you TwilightFanOECD, thanks!) BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS NOT! SO, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR YOU DON'T, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THE BEST THING AN AUTHOR CAN HAVE IS A WELL ROUNDED CRITIC. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ITS NOT THAT HARD! JUST HOT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TYPE A ONE SENTENCE REVEW..MAYBE LESS! IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, YOU WILL REVIW. IF TWILIGHTFANOECD IS THE ONLY ONE TO CONTINUE REWIEWING I WILL JUST SEND HER THE STORY PERSONALLY AND SHE WILL GET THE PRIVELEGE OF READING IT!**

**thanks.**

Chapter 4:

They were trying to take her away from me. I knew that much. But I wasn't stupid. I was a tracker and I would drink her blood.

It was hard to trace her scent at first. Very difficult. Her scent lead back to a small house, where another family member was living with her. I didn't follow her directly there. It would be too risky. I did not know how these vampire's minds work, but my guess was that they weren't stupid. So, I would wait and see what panned out before I made my move.

I caught the scent of Emmett and the other girl's, Alice's, scent hovering slightly around the area where the house was. So I was right, they had been guarding the house. They obviously wanted to protect that certain family member of hers. It might be a way to threaten her later. A thought I didn't push out of my head.

Then, faintly I heard an argument coming from the small house. Bella was yelling at her father. She yelled, "just let me go, Charlie!"

Hmm. So her father, I'm assuming it was, was Charlie. And, was she leaving now? Were they trying to run now? I liked this. It was a challenge.

I was following the truck that her and Edward had gotten into. Alice and Emmett were not far away from me, and I managed to keep my distance. However, I would not lose her.

I continued to follow them, but I would not track the house tonight. It was a job for Victoria later.

They had taken her safely to the house now. I wasn't abut to go barging in there, so I circled around and met up with Victoria. Laurent was at the house, debating whether or not to stay. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to leave.

The scent became faint for a short period of time. _What happened there? _I asked myself curiously. Victoria watched me anxiously, waiting for a command. I just shook my head ever so slightly and she nodded in understanding.

I noticed the smell getting stronger. Not just Bella's, but all of there's. The scents were heading in different directions. They were splitting up. Now it was time for Victoria's help.

"Track Esme and the other one, Rosalie. Don't let them out of your sight. Understand?" She nodded and before I could blink, was off in the distance.

They travelled farther than I was expected. This was going to be harder than I thought. I was not about to give up though. I was not going to stop until I had my teeth in her throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. Can I still get more reviews people!? Like, the Maximum Ride Fanfic readers are WAY better at posting reviews than you guys! I miss writng for them! And I apologize for such a short chappie. I will be posting another one this weekedn, so dont worry! **

Chapter 5:

They were trying to lead me north. I could smell their scent and I knew which direction they were heading in. I knew they were going to kill me. That they would _try_ to kill me. I knew they way they thought, even just meeting them for a short while. That was what I did. It was my job. What I did to stay alive.

I shook my head. All this to protect this girl. What was she to them? Something special, no doubt, but I could not see it. To me, she was a human. A very sweet smelling and probably sweet tasting human.

They were trying to lead me as far away from possible from the girl. To the north. Does that mean she was headed to the south?

I turned away from the direction they were leading me in and met up with Victoria.

"What did you find from searching there house?"

Victoria spoke softly, in barely a whisper. Too fast for human ears, but if Esme and Rosalie were listening, they still might be able to hear.

"Speak quickly" I ordered her.

She nodded briefly and then spoke so quietly it didn't look like her lips were moving.

"She has family in Phoenix. I overheard her father telling her before she left. They are currently out of the house and will be home in a week."

I nodded. That was the argument I had heard the end of. "Did you get the address?"

Victoria nodded and handed me a slip of thin white paper from her back pocket. I smiled.

"Excellent job, Victoria. Now, it's show time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6. I don't know about you guys, but after I read over this chapter, it started to creep me out. That's how scary james can be! :O **

Chapter 6:

I ran fast, so very fast. Everything I passed or saw was just a huge blur. I didn't stop. Didn't stop until I reached the lovely, cute little neighbourhood in which I was going to perform my next challenge.

The house was a regular Phoenix home. Cute little house. Like it was out of a fairytale. It was sunny, so I hid in the shadows until dark, waiting for an opportune moment to sneak in. Later in the evening, I broke in, being quiet as a cat. None of the neighbours would of heard me if they _were _listening. They were all sound asleep.

When I was inside, I took my own private tour of the little cottage house. It was nice, with furnished rooms and nice landscaping. I went upstairs and downstairs, rifling through different drawers and closets. I scanned the hallways, but it was not until a plan formed in my head when I saw the living room.

It was messy, with unpacked things everywhere. A small TV was on one side of the room, although it was barely noticeable behind cardboard boxes labelled "Home Videos."

I opened the box more and reached for the first home video in the box. It was labelled "Thanksgiving" and, curious, I put it in the VCR player and hit play. There was the usual boring entry, with things that would not help me. I waited though, because that's what a good tracker does. They are always patient.

I saw her mother, or what I assumed was her mother. They were very similar in looks, her and Bella. The same albino skin. The same hair, except her mother's was slightly more brown, not as red. I bit my tongue as I remembered the beautiful smell of her hair. Then I continued watching.

The scene had changed now. They were at a beach. Bella looked young, maybe twelve or so. She was leaning over the pier, and her mother was worried.

"Bella? Bella?" her voice was panicky. "Bella, you scared me! Don't ever do that to me again!"

I smiled, a plan was starting to form.

PAGE BREAK

I had taken the video out of the VCR and into my jacket pocket when I heard a beep come from the phone. Her mother had one of those old fashioned telephones, one that played the message as soon as it was received. Bella's voice came over the phone.

"Mom, it's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number."

She paused briefly as she read over a number. A number someone was showing her, no doubt. So she wasn't alone. She read over the number twice and I copied it down on a convenient pad of paper right next to the telephone.

"Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm ok, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye."

I heard the click of the phone as it hung up. Then I listened to the message one more time, making sure I had the correct phone number.

I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hre is Chapter 7. After I am done this I'm writing a Maximum Ride story again. Those readers REVIEW.**

Chapter 7:

I waited until the next day to start my plan. I thought it through seriously, over and over again. Making sure it was going to work. So far, it seemed faultless.

Still, I needed a place for my plan to take action. I walked the streets at night, looking for what seemed like a good place. It would not be the house, it was too easy to figure out. I needed something else, somewhere close but…

I walked by a fairly large building. It was a dance studio, I soon figured out from the sign. And, according to another notice pinned up on the door, they were closed until the end of march break, which was still a few days away. I broke in and inspected the area. I had never been in a dance studio, never had to be. Looks like there was a first for everything.

It was a large room, with wooden floor and mirrors as the wall. There was a bar up along the east and west wall. I nodded approvingly to myself. This was going to be perfect.

I headed back to the house, sure now that my plan would be perfect.

I put the video in the VCR and played it until it was at the part I needed. Then I paused it and walked to the other side of the living room. I took the crumpled piece of paper out of my jean pocket. The one with the phone number to reach Bella on. I dialled and then held the cordless phone to the VCR. I hit play.

"Hello?" Someone other than Bella's voice answered. My theory about her not being alone was correct.

I played one of the Videos and spoke, "is Bella there?"

"No, she's right here."

I heard the phone being passed from one person to another.

"Hello?" Bella's voice came on the line.

I hit play on the Thanksgiving video. "Bella? Bella?" Then I hit pause and listened to Bella speak. I heard her sigh before speaking.

"Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise." She paused and she sounded surprised when she spoke again.

"Mom?"

Now it was my turn. I moved the mouthpiece of the phone from the VCR and spoke into it quietly.

"Be careful not to say anything until I tell you not to."

Bella didn't speak, scared.

"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly what I say, and she'll be fine."

She still didn't talk. I grinned widely, showing my white teeth. This was going perfectly.

"That's very good" I praised. "Now, repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, mom, stay where you are."

"No, Mom, stay where you are" she repeated quietly.

"I can see this is going to be difficult. Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now." My voice was charming, trying to make her feel as relaxed as possible.

"Mom, please listen to me" her voice was pleading. _Very good, _I thought.

"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."

"Yes." Her voice was still quiet.

"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."

"Yes." Her voice broke this time. I needed her to hold on a moment longer.

"All right, then," I continued. "say, 'mom, trust me.'"

"Mom, trust me."

"This worked out rather than better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule" I lied. "It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."

She didn't speak, so I continued on.

"Now, I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."

"No."

I sighed, this part was going to be difficult.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative that that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have company, well, that would be very bad for your mother. You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to brig anyone along with you, And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case, Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

"Yes" she answered simply, and yet her voice broke.

"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do, I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there. Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day" I told her, in my politest voice I could manage.

"Where's Phil?" she asked.

_Phil? I had not heard of a Phil. Maybe he was a close friend of the mother__'__s. Boyfriend, perhaps?_

"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please."

She waited. Obviously my warning got through to her.

"It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them, Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."

"I love you, Mom. I'll see you soon." Her voice was thick and I heard the tears coming.

"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8. Pretty short, but w.e.**

Chapter 8:

I bored myself with pointless things during the night. I was not risking staying at the house, why should I? It had nothing to offer me. Bed? I don't sleep. Food? I don't eat. Shelter? I would live. The main thing now was not to get seen. Not by the neighbours, not by anyone.

When it was around eight in the morning, I headed back to the house. Bella had not called yet, and I wasn't surprised. She probably hadn't been able to make her escape so early.

It was closer to ten when she called. I picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello, Bella." I answered casually, trying not to think that I would be drinking this girls blood in a few moments time. "That was very quick. I'm impressed."

"Is my mom all right?" were the first words that escaped her lips.

"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course." I reassured her.

"I'm alone" she said quietly as if she just realized this herself.

"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?"

"Yes. I know how to get there" her voice was certain, like she knew this was coming.

I tried not to sound surprised. "Well, then, I'll see you very soon."

I hung up the phone and then smiled to myself before I ran through the front door and to the ballet studio.

PAGE BREAK

I heard her coming from down the street, but I kept my still position in the shadows of the ballet studio. The remote to the VCR was gripped tightly in my hand.

She barged through the door, and I hit play on the VCR.

"Bella? Bella?" I saw her shadow as she ran frantically further into the room, glancing everywhere to locate her missing mother.

"Bella! You scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" the same hysterical voice rang.

I saw Bella turn towards the TV screen as she saw heard her mother laugh.

Then I clicked pause.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here sis like, the second last chapter or something. I left out the whole talking scene with him and Bella. You all know that and I didn't want to copy it from the book and type it all out.**

**Oh and I should probably write one of these. Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! Yeah, when pigs fly. SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 9:

She turned to face me slowly, pure horror written all over her face. We stared at each other in silence for a minute, and then I smiled.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in this?" My voice was kind.

"Yes."

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

"I'm not" she replied bravely.

"How odd." I _was _shocked. "You really mean it. I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing- some of you seem to have no sense in your own self-interest at all."

She looked me up and down, but didn't speak.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?"

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."

Hmm. Something else to be shocked by.

"And what was his reply to that."

" I don't know. I left him a letter" was her response.

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honour it? A hint of sarcasm was in my voice, she knew it too.

"I hope so."

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

Then I lunged at her with full force.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the last Chapter. enjoy. **

Chapter 10:

I didn't hit her on the first blow. Just to scare her. Have some fun out of this.

I began circling her, and she stood, frozen like a statue a few feet away from me. Following my footsteps with her eyes. Then, when I had found a perfect position, I crouched, my teeth widening with effect.

She tried to run. A stupid mistake on her part. Didn't living with vampires teach her anything?

I was in front of her before she could blink. I used my feet, and sent her flying backwards. I heard a blow to her chest. A rib or two was broken. Her head bashed against the mirrors and they cracked. I already saw the blood seeping from her head. I also heard the crack of wood as she hit the floor.

I walked towards her slowly. "That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"

She ignored me, or tried to anyway, for she would not respond back. She got up on her hands and knees and began to crawl away from me. I was faster than her though, and my foot came down on her leg and I heard a sickening and deafening snap. I grinned wildly.

She let out an ear piercing scream that I couldn't help grinning more for.

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" I asked so pleasantly. "wouldn't you rather have Edward come and find me?"

"No! No, Edward, don't-" she couldn't finish her sentence. I sent her flying backwards again. This time hitting one of the mirrors with her head. I watched thirsty, as her blood spilt over her whole body, almost drowning her.

My eyes widened in thirst. I wanted her blood and I wanted it now. She then drifted into unconsciousness, right before I was attacked from behind.

"Get your hands off of her!"

I was suddenly shocked by his appearance, but soon regained composure. This was going to be fun.

"Why, hello, Edward. Nice of you to drop in so unexpectedly."

We circled each other for a long moment, and I watched as his gaze flickered to Bella in that time being. He wanted this over with, so he could get to her.

I lunged at him, hitting him into the mirrors. He fought back and managed to throw me in the opposite direction. It was then that I was pinned down so undefended, that he sliced through my throat, letting my blood spill just like Bella's. Then I was gone.


End file.
